Sueños compartidos
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: Aquel sueño era tan recurrente en Shizuru, hasta que se volvió realidad.  UA/Shiznat


**SUEÑOS COMPARTIDOS**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sunrise._

* * *

De un tiempo acá, todas las noches sueño lo mismo, con el amor de mi vida... Esto no puede sonar cursi, pero así es. Sueño con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, tiernamente, con tanta devoción; besos tiernos en mis mejillas, mis labios propios, acciones tan inocentes. Nunca puedo ver su rostro sólo sé que está ahí para mí, con la eterna sensación de sentirme protegida. Amada.

Con el tiempo las acciones fueron cambiando, sentía un deseo por ir más allá; la sensación de besos húmedos recorriendo mi cuello, sus manos descendiendo de mis hombros hacia mi vientre...

-"No tengas miedo... Shizuru, no te haré daño..."

Su voz, era tan... cálida, algo profunda pero sin duda conservaba el toque femenino en ella... ¡ella!

-"Déjame verte..."

-"No puedo..."

-"Por favor..." al decir estas palabras, mi excitación comenzó a elevarse. Puedo sentir como mi piel hace contacto con la suya... oh, es tan suave. La humedad en mi se hizo presente mientras sus dedos trazaban una y otra vez un camino desde mi pecho hasta mi sexo.

-"¡Oh por Dios!..."

-"No, no lo hagas..."

Si era el hecho de evitar gemir ante las maravillosas caricias que me proporcionaba, prácticamente sería imposible.

-"Por Dios, no pares... ah..."

-"Shizuru..."

Algo en mí hizo que abriera los ojos. Y lo hice. La imagen a contraluz fue algo que no podría describir, el sol de primavera, evitó que viera con claridad a mi amante de cabellos largos, sin embargo el tono esmeralda de sus ojos, difícilmente lo podré olvidar. Desapareció como si se tratara de un espejismo en medio del desierto. Y ahí fue cuando regresé a la realidad; el sol de frente, mi brazo derecho tratando de cubrirme, una brisa marina tan cálida haciendo mella en mi cuerpo casi desnudo aún bañado en sudor y la sensación conocida de no quedar satisfecha... la arena... ¡Demonios! Me senté y miré a mi alrededor; estaba en la playa, semidesnuda e insatisfecha; de inmediato reacomodé mi ropa interior, me coloqué la camiseta que llevaba y el short de mezclilla que estaba algo enterrado en la arena. Acomodé mi cabello y agradecí al cielo por encontrarme en una zona deshabitada.

Creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos... digo, nunca pensé llegar al grado de masturbarme en medio de la playa... pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Debo admitir que sí, estoy perturbada por esto que acaba de ocurrir; una cosa es un sueño, una fantasía, pero esto ya calló en lo anormal; quizás sean las proyecciones interiores de las cosas de las cuales carezco, bueno, según lo que suele pregonar Mai cuando visito su local esotérico en la plaza comercial. Como sea... me dirijo a casa para tomar una ducha y descansar un poco.

Contrario al día soleado de hace apenas unas horas, el cielo se ha nublado y no tarda mucho para que comience a llover; desde el bacón de la casa puedo ver perfectamente la playa, y el gran faro, el cual en un rato más cuando oscurezca, encenderá su luz. La llovizna inicia, con ese aroma característico que me gusta.

"Shizuru..."

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre, pero de inmediato desecho la idea, culpando a la lluvia y el murmullo que produce. Esta poco a poco se vuelve más intensa y los relámpagos no tardan en aparecer a lo lejos. No tengo ganas de nada así que emprendo la huida hacia mi recamara donde pienso tomar una siesta. El sueño me vence casi de inmediato... y entonces...

-"Shizuru..."

-"No, ¿otra vez esto?"

Mi habitación se transforma; ahora estoy en una enorme cama, totalmente decorada en blanco... todo era blanco. Me giro, ahora unos fuertes y delicados brazos me sujetan con tanto amor y posesión, acercándome al pecho desnudo de mi amante en sueños. Sigo consternada, no puedo ver por más que intento, solo el cabello largo y oscuro y el pecho desnudo frente a mi rostro. Me sonrojo.

-"¿Acaso ya no me quieres?..."

Noto la tristeza en sus palabras.

-"No sé quién eres... cómo eres... " Creo que esa fue una respuesta algo tonta...

-"¿Importa?"

-"Quiero verte..."

-"..."

-"¿Por qué solo apareces en sueños?"

-"Porque no pertenezco aquí... "

-"Entonces no me quieres..."

¿Por qué dije eso? No lo sé. Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en mí. Me sentía triste y decepcionada.

-"No llores... por favor..." Y me besaste.

Lo último que recuerdo es que te levantaste de la cama, tu cuerpo desnudo dándome la espalda se dirigió hacia un enorme ventanal que de la nada apareció frente a ti. La brisa marina, inconfundible para mí, comenzó a agitar tu cabello largo y oscuro que contrastaba con tu blanca piel.

-"¿Qué haces?" Viendo como se posaba en la orilla del ventanal.

-"Tienes razón, es muy cruel de mi parte decir que te quiero..."

-"Espera..."

-"Iré contigo..."

Aún con tu cuerpo dándome la espalda, noté cómo algo comenzaba a emerger de ti; diste un grito de dolor cuando un par de alas de ángel emergieron de tu espalda, aunque había algo raro en ellas, ya que no eran las clásicas alas blancas dotadas de esplendor... no, estas eran grises, y estaban maltratadas al grado de verse parte del hueso en algunas zonas... Volteaste hacia mí y finalmente vi tu rostro, tus ojos esmeraldas... pero había algo más, la tristeza que emanaba tu mirada... sonreíste y te lanzaste al vacio.

-"¡No, no te vayas!"

Me levanté de la cama para intentar alcanzarte pero todo se volvió oscuro. Desperté con un nudo en la garganta y entonces lloré.

Ignoro la hora, sólo sé que ya es de noche. El faro está encendido y sigue lloviendo; aún hay relámpagos, sin embargo no siento frio. De pronto un destello rojo llama mi atención, me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana. Si, eran relámpagos rojos, los cuales aparecían una y otra vez en el horizonte hasta que un rayo cayó en medio del mar.

"Búscame..."

Acaso puede ser posible que... No, no, no pienso salir en medio de la tormenta a buscar algo de lo que no estoy segura si existe...

Intenté no hacer caso y miré el reloj; era de madrugada, las 3:27 am. Intenté dormir pero no pude... ya no pude dormir. Pasaron las horas, la lluvia había cesado hace rato y todo volvía a la normalidad. De poco en poco el sol comenzaba a asomarse y entonces decidí levantarme; interiormente sabía que algo no andaba bien conmigo y mis extraños sueños.

Me cambié y preparé mi desayuno, una vez terminado, lavé y ordené la cocina; entonces me decidí a dar un paseo por la playa. Era lunes, y no me sorprendió ver una vez más todo vacio. Comencé mi recorrido pero no hallé nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente lo de siempre, algunas conchitas en la arena, el sonido del mar con ese aroma tan especial que me relaja, el sol que una vez más se hacía presente en lo alto del cielo. Decidí sentarme en la arena, el día era tan hermoso a pesar de la tormenta de anoche, de la cual no queda rastro alguno. Hasta que algo a mi lado me llamó la atención, era una pluma grisácea, demasiado grande como para ser de alguna gaviota o...

¡No puede ser...!

Volví a observarla y de inmediato las imágenes del sueño volvían a mi mente y casi en automático me levanté y volví a observar a mi alrededor; y ahí estaban, decenas de plumas esparcidas a mi alrededor, cosa que me asustó pues obviamente hace unos instantes no se encontraban ahí. Miré una vez más y me sorprendí al ver como las olas arrojaban una especie de bulto envuelto en algas y basura marina a unos 50 o 60 metros de mí.

Estoy asustada, no lo voy a negar, pero a la vez no se qué pensar, mientras me acercaba cada vez más y más ante aquello que resultó ser un cuerpo... ¡sí, un cuerpo!... aún así, reuní todas mis fuerzas y comencé a quitar de encima las algas y un pedazo de red que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo. Mayor fue mi sorpresa y un sentimiento extraño que no sabría describir cuando la vi.

Era ella, mi amante en sueños, quien tantas noches solía acompañarme. Su cuerpo desnudo de cara al sol, inerte. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y la abracé con fuerza, esperando inútilmente que abriera los ojos pero eso no sucedía. Retomando el control de mis emociones, la recosté una vez más e intenté darle los primeros auxilios; chequé si había ritmo cardiaco, su pulso y nada...

-"¡Responde por favor!" Le gritaba una y otra vez pero seguía sin responder.

Harta, decidí rendirme y llorar en su pecho. Lloré como nunca antes. Ambas tendidas en la arena con el mar mojando nuestros cuerpos, dejando una capa de espuma. Y entonces la besé tiernamente en los labios... hasta caer en la desesperación frenética; algo en mí ya no podía detenerse y entonces pasó; comencé a sentir el latido débil de su corazón a la vez que mi beso era correspondido. La felicidad en mí no podía ser más grande. Comenzaste a moverte ligeramente hasta abrir tus ojos... esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amé desde que los vi por primera vez en sueños.

Con cuidado ayudé a que te sentaras mientras intentabas respirar normalmente. El vestido ligero que llevaba puesto estaba totalmente empapado, y pegado a mi cuerpo, me observaste con una mirada extraña que te hacía ver tan sexy.

-"Shizuru..." Hablaste débilmente y mis emociones se conjugaron una vez más; te abracé y besé como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Respondiste con mayor energía a mi beso mientras me recostabas nuevamente contigo.

Continuamos así por un buen rato, pero yo quería más y sé que lo entendiste, pues sujetaste mi cuerpo (a la vez que me deshacía del vestido) y me diste la vuelta, nuevamente te veía a contraluz y así comenzaste a besarme de una manera más salvaje, mordiendo y chupando mi cuello.

Moviste tus manos y te deshiciste con facilidad de mi ropa interior... créeme que nunca me había sentido tan excitada como ahora. Solo quiero que me hagas tuya... aunque... en los breves segundos de lucidez, atiné a preguntar nuevamente:

-"¿Quién... eres?..."

Te detuviste y me miraste con tanto amor, trazando con tu mano el contorno de mi rostro, apartando un mechón de cabello.

-"Yo soy Natsuki..."

-"Natsuki..."

-"Te he deseado tanto Shizuru y sé que tu también, por eso estoy aquí..."

Me hace tan feliz saber por fin tu nombre... Natsuki, mi Natsuki. Las dudas se han desvanecido, ahora me siento tan plena, esa sensación de haber encontrado lo que siempre busqué. Pero no había tiempo para ponerme a reflexionar, solo vivir el momento y ya.

Continuaste con tu trabajo; eras tan hábil con tus manos que simplemente, ante cualquier roce, conseguías hacerme gemir como loca, pero no, no pensaba dejarte toda la diversión, así que decidí contraatacar colocándote nuevamente debajo de mí, lamiendo, succionando, y mordiendo tus erectos pezones hasta el cansancio... pero veo que en vez de someterte, decides hacer frente a una batalla donde sólo una podrá ganar...

Tomaste mis caderas y colocaste una de tus piernas en medio, rozando con mi centro; empezaste a moverte lentamente agarrando ritmo de poco en poco y sí, conseguiste ponerme una vez más debajo de ti. Ahora estaba totalmente sometida; mientras te colocabas en medio de mis piernas, las cuales instintivamente te rodearon. Trazaste un camino de besos desde mi clavícula, pasando por mis pechos, deteniéndote a jugar en mi vientre donde depositaste un tierno beso.

-"Te amo..."

Y con estas palabras continuaste hasta sumergir tu rostro en mi intimidad. Solo sé que me siento morir del más puro placer con cada toque de tu cálida lengua. La humedad en mí te indica la siguiente acción... mientras araño la arena.

Te separas y vuelves a besarme con mi sabor en tus labios mientras tus dedos comienzan a penetrarme lentamente... una y otra vez.

-"Nat-su-ki..."

Nuevamente te colocas encima de mí, sin dejar la tarea con tus dedos. El agua acariciando mis pies. Todo es tan perfecto. Envuelvo mis manos en tu cabello acercándote para besarte salvajemente hasta hacer sangrar tu labio inferior, provocando un gruñido en ti; como venganza muerdes mi cuello mientras aceleras el ritmo de tus dedos combinado con el vaivén de nuestras caderas. El final se aproxima en mí hasta empezar a aprisionar tus dedos en mi interior. Te separas un poco y los sacas; te posas nuevamente en mí, empujando con furia y juntas llegamos al deseado final...

Son mil y una sensaciones entre ellas la de un líquido caliente y espeso en mi vientre... pero aún no tengo la suficiente fuerza para mover mis brazos. Comienzas a jadear y emitir pequeños gruñidos.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"..."

-"¿Natsuki?"

-"¿Así es como se siente... ser humano?..."

Y se desplomó en mí.

La abracé y posé mis manos a la altura de los omóplatos y me asusté al sentir parte de la carne desgarrada; la llamé en varias ocasiones pero no respondía. Me aterró nuevamente el sentir que la perdía pero su respiración pausada me alivió momentáneamente. Con cuidado la recosté en la arena a la vez que observaba y limpiaba aquel líquido blanquecino de mi vientre; al tocarlo se tornó rojo, como sangre espesa. Me limpié y vestí, acomodé a Natsuki para llevarla hasta la casa.

A pesar de su físico, nunca pensé que Natsuki pesara tanto, sin embargo con maña y paciencia logré traerla hasta aquí. La metí en la bañera y lavé cada parte de su cuerpo con tanto amor. La sequé y recosté con cuidado en la cama, boca abajo. Saqué el botiquín y comencé a curar sus heridas. Al terminar la dejé descansando mientras me volvía a desnudar para tomar un buen baño y pensar en todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta ahora.

Nuevamente en la habitación, después de secar mí cabello y ponerme algo de ropa, me senté en el lado opuesto de la cama, dándole la espalda. No tardé mucho en sentir ese par de brazos fuertes y delicados a la vez rodeándome mientras depositabas un nuevo beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. Me giré y capturé tus labios.

-"Veo que ya estás mejor..."

-"Gracias a ti... Eres una buena mujer..."

-"Haces que me sonroje"

-"Siempre he soñado contigo, aún sabiendo que en el lugar a donde pertenecía, estaba prohibido sentir tal emoción por alguien terrenal..."

-"Te hacías presente en mis sueños, siempre... No sabes la felicidad que siento ahora al tenerte aquí a mi lado, Natsuki"

-"El sacrificio lo valió..."

-"¿Sacrificio?..."

-"Ya no soy más un ángel...ahora soy como tú..." A la vez que señalabas tu espalda.

-"Natsuki..."

Me sentí algo culpable pero eso no duró demasiado.

-"Quiero hacerte feliz..."

-"Yo también..."

-"Te amo."

Sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso; a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida y una nueva historia. Gracias Natsuki... mi ángel.

**FIN

* * *

**

Bien, aka, otro one-shot... algo raro, pero igual, espero que sea de su agrado :3 ...


End file.
